1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system effecting control over a trolling motor control so a boat may be directed along a course adjacent a suspected habitat for fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known in sport and recreational fishing to equip the boat with a trolling motor which is able to move the boat slowly and in a course spaced from a shore line, a suspected fish habitat, or other places of natural or man-made structures where fish are likely to be found.
Usually the trolling motor is operated in such a manner as to move the boat along such objects as described above while maintaining a relatively constant distance from the object such that the fish in and about the objects are not alerted to the presence of the boat and thus frightened off, while also maintaining close enough proximity to allow the person fishing to cast or otherwise present appropriate lures or bait to the fish.
Originally, trolling motors used as described above were steered by hand, and since more or less constant attention had to be paid by the operator to steering, that activity interfered negatively with the primary activity and pleasure of fishing.
An example of a steerable motor for driving a boat used for fishing is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,448 of Mar. 19, 1974. The trolling Motor system uses an electric motor to drive a propeller and uses the same motor by remote electrical control to change the orientation of the motor and propeller to steer the boat in different directions.
Another example of a steering control system is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,579 of Dec. 7, 1976 in which a pair of reversible electronic motors are provided with a foot actuated control to select the direction of travel of a boat. Other foot operated control systems for trolling boats are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,565,529 of Jan. 27, 1986 and 4,569,663 of Feb. 11, 1986.The foot pedal used for steering is uncomfortable and tiring to use for long periods of time and can only be used safely while seated. And, if the operator moves about the boat or even turns to fish out of the other side of the boat the pedal mechanism and its attached cables must be moved accordingly.